It's NOT Impossible!
by Helpless death
Summary: Follow a young girl who regrets her past and fighting to survive and find her family.


**It's NOT Impossible!**

I rushed through the forest with one clear thing in my mind; I have to get away of these filthy things or they will get me. I had nowhere to go. They have invaded the town, my home, where we all live. A sudden thought came across my head. Dan. Dan. Has he survived? The thought of how things used to be echo in my head, the times spent up north at my Uncle Dan's house. I had to get to my Uncle, head North I'll be safe then. I can't be the only Brown in the family left. No. I can't. With everyone else gone it was up to me to carry out this crucial role; to seek my family and help each other through this unbearable time.

Moving quicker through the deep forest I realize nothing is following me, did it not see me run? Reaching the end of the forest I stop to check if it was safe to move forward, breathing heavily, there isn't anyone or anything moving in the distance so I move cautiously towards my truck. Please say there's petrol, please. As I get into the truck I hit my knee on the door but I couldn't shout they might hear me. I know well from the news that people do not scream when the dead are walking. I lock the doors and windows so if anything approached me suddenly without my knowledge I would be safe.

As I turn the key, pushing the clutch down I see something in the forests its coming, the realisation that it did see me run to the forest hit me, putting my foot on the gas quickly as to get out of here, I stall. Not now, please, not. It was getting closer, with its red, wide eyes highlighted by the blood on its teeth and cheeks. It ripped jeans and t-shirt was surly a result of a neighbours struggle for freedom. Bang. It hits my window; frightened, I quickly get my truck moving and move towards the north. Speeding down the lane onto the road I see it get further and further away.

I don't know how long I traveled for; I just wanted to get far away from the danger that seems impossible to stop. I reach the sign that says Ash Lane and realize that I was an hour away from my Uncles house. He was an ex-soldier who fought in Afghanistan, so I know there is a strong possibility that he has survived, even if they have invaded his town as well. If he hasn't then how can I cope? No. He has. Nevertheless I need him. I'm nothing, nothing but a stupid girl who thought that it is cool to skip collage because I was wasted and high with my friends. Well their dead now, and there's no collage, so I got nothing but this one chance, my Uncle will protect me. Tears fell from my sore, blue eyes onto my skirt as I cried at the thought that everyone I loved was dead. Gone.

My uncle always liked me visiting, we would sit and talk about his time at war and he taught me about guns and nearly taught me to shoot till Dad walked into the garden and stopped me. I can hold a gun but cannot shot it, great, thank you Dad it would have come in handy now. But how was he to know, him dyeing in a plane crash a year ago leaving me alone to do what I want, when I want. I guess even though we didn't get along I'm glad he's not here with us suffering, trying to survive by running and hiding from these things. What else can you call them? Their dead. Why are they walking?

It all started in November; there were reports of the dead waking up and ripping anyone in sight to shreds. The news poured from the South, as it started in South Africa and is now slowly making its way to Wales. It hit us in the south of Wales first and was slowly moving to the North. If I can only get to Dan's in Scotland then I would be safe as he'll have a plan, he always does.

As I approach Dan's house my eyes fall upon the high walls and a gate surrounding it. When did he get this done? It couldn't have been during the attacks as builders, he must have seen it coming. Dan was always clever, some said being a soldier in Afghanistan made him this way. He had always wanted to be a soldier this he was vocal about. I suppose he was trying to tell me that I could achieve my dreams. He was in cadets as a child and always encouraged me to join in extra curriculum-saying that it was the only way I would get to where I wanted in life. He said that school was important as nobody can outsmart a smart person and saying that it was a fun trait to have when he was younger. He use to wind my dad up all the time when he would help me get out a sticky situation like the time I didn't come home till four in the morning.

I tried to look for a way in to get to the house, only seeing a chain on the gate locked by a padlock. I tugged at it in desperation and as I did I heard something rattle in the nearby trees. I looked scared at what was out there. I couldn't see anything but the Mixed trees and ivory bushes. Taking the metal pipe from my side to protect myself, I edged forward anxious of the moving, hidden creature.


End file.
